1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to an image recording device in which a taking lens unit is rotatably supported by a camera body.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, in this type of image recording device, in order to make the camera body and taking lens unit rotatable relative to each other, the two are normally connected electrically by means of a flexible circuit board. In other words, the flexible circuit board is placed in a linking space formed along the rotational axis inside the rotatable connecting unit connecting the camera body and the taking lens unit, and the ends of the flexible circuit board are fixed and electrically connected to circuit board fixed inside the camera body and taking lens unit, respectively.
However, in said conventional device, when the taking lens unit is made to rotate relative to the camera body, because both ends of the flexible circuit board are fixed to the other circuit boards, the area of the flexible circuit board near the rotatable connecting unit becomes twisted, so that the flat flexible circuit board becomes pulled along its lengthwise edges while the center part becomes compressed, which causes the printed circuitry and the substrate that supports it to become fatigued over time.
In view of this problem, the applicant formerly proposed a method to solve it by constructing the flexible circuit board that electrically connects the camera body and the taking lens unit such that it passes through a linking space that is created by means of the inside of the shaft member and the extension member and exits a notch member formed on the circumference of the extension member and linked to the linking space such that it then wraps around the circumference of the extension member.
In this case, when the taking lens unit is made to rotate, in order for the flexible circuit board to rotate together with the shaft member and the extension member inside the shaft member and the extension member without deforming so that the flexible circuit board that is wrapped around the circumference of the extension member tightens or loosens around said member, the flexible circuit board has some degree of extra length.